obiedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Breakdown of Sanity
Founded: October 11th 2013 Formerly: "PVE - PVM Stealth Reborn" Clan Motto: Original in Photo Clan Motto from October 27th 2013 - December 20th 2013 "We help the lower levels get bossing, we skill and dung. Ask questions if any." Clan Motto from December 20th 2013 - Present "Skilling, Citadel, Slayer, We help Everyone!" Clan Description from December 20th 2013 - Present We are Skillers. We are here to help any new people to the game who are looking to make money in any way. Clan info Clan's Home World: S 45 aka Regular RS World 45 Clan Rules: Hard Copy (Updated) Clan Rules 2.0: Hard Copy Clan Link Clan's Facebook Page Clan Leaders List October 11th 2013 - October 27th 2013 Clan Owner Clan Co-Owner Clan Co-Owner #2 Last Known As PVMM TIM Clan Co-Owner #3 Clan Co-Owner #4 Clan Co-Owner #5 Clan Co-Owner #6 Clan Leaders List October 27th 2013 - November 11th 2013 Clan Owner Clan Co-Owner Clan Co-Owner #2 Clan Co-Owner #3 Clan Co-Owner #4 Clan Co-Owner #5 Clan Co-Owner #6 Clan Co-Owner #7 Clan Leaders List November 11th 2013 - November 22nd 2013 Clan Owner Clan Co-Owner Clan Co-Owner #2 Clan Co-Owner #3 Clan Co-Owner #4 Clan Co-Owner #5 Clan Co-Owner #6 Clan Leaders List November 22nd 2013 - November 29th 2013 Clan Owner Last Known as T I B B L EZ Clan Co-Owner Clan Co-Owner #2 Last Known As yer1dead Clan Co-Owner #3 Last Known As PVM Daviid Clan Co-Owner #4 Clan Co-Owner #5 Last Known As dan456125 Clan Co-Owner #6 Clan Leaders List November 29th 2013 - December 6th 2013 Clan Owner Clan Co-Owner Last Known as Tim Sanity Clan Co-Owner #2 Clan Co-Owner #3 Clan Co-Owner #4 Clan Co-Owner #5 Clan Co-Owner #6 Clan Leaders List December 6th 2013 - December 8th 2013 Clan Owner Clan Co-Owner Clan Co-Owner #2 Clan Co-Owner #3 Clan Co-Owner #4 Clan Leaders List December 8th 2013 - December 20th 2013 Clan Owner Clan Co-Owner Clan Co-Owner #2 Clan Co-Owner #3 Clan Co-Owner #4 Clan Co-Owner #5 Clan Co-Owner #6 Clan Leaders List December 20th 2013 - December 29th 2013 Clan Owner Clan Co-Owner Clan Co-Owner #2 Clan Co-Owner #3 Clan Co-Owner #4 Clan Co-Owner #5 Clan Leaders List December 29th 2013 - Present Clan Owner Clan Co-Owner Clan Co-Owner #2 Clan Co-Owner #3 Clan Co-Owner #4 Clan Co-Owner #5 Clan Co-Owner #6 Clan Co-Owner #7 Clan Qualities #Clan hits 2350/1500 Timbers on it's First Day. Claims to "hit 7000/1500 Timbers on First Day" #Clan Hits Milestone 27 Members on November 11th 2013 #Clan is Very Lucky to have 29 members on November 25th 2013 #Clan is Lucky Again to hit 31 Members on November 27th 2013 #Clan is Lucky to hit 36 Members on November 30th 2013 #Clan is back to 25 members on December 8th 2013 #Clan Can Keep an Name Longer than Crystal Arrow Clan Cons # Clan's Efficiency dropped from 100% - 30% in the first 24hrs #Clan's Efficiency Dropped from 30% - 0% 48hrs Later #Clan has No Quality at all #Clan is Inefficient #Clan is Full of Sheeple #Clan is Full of Stupid People #Clan is Deceiving #Clan Has Too Many Owners Since Day 1 #Clan Doesn't Want the truth about their own clan #Clan is Corrupt #Clan Doesn't Want the Truth #Clan is not Honest #Clan is Not Trust worthy #Clan is an Hypocrite #Clan Sets it own Members up to be kicked out #Clan gets offended by everything too easily #Clan is Mentally Unstable #Clan is Not Reliable #Clan Changes it's colors and logo too much #Clan Has Copyright Issues #Clan tries to turn other clans down #Clan is Against it's own Clan Mates #Clan Refuses to Fix it's Piling up Issues #Clan Has No Respect or Trust in it's own Former Clan Members #Clan Kicks out their own Clan Members For No Reason #Clan Has No Respects for Guests in the Clan #Clan Bans it's own Guests #Clan Has Been Banned By Jagex For 1 week #Can is the Worst Clan Anyone Will Ever Be in #Clan Hates People Who Think #Clan Hates People who have an Open Mind and uses their mind #Clan Recently Dropped from 24 to 21 Clan Members #Clan Fails to Meet it's own Clan Mates Requirements #Clan Had Collapsed on it's 3rd Day Fully #Clan has Fallen in to an Bottomless Pit on 11/11/2013 #Clan Failed to Follow an Final Chance Given By TeamStealth Reborn to become an Clan Ally #Clan is Full of Idiots #Clan Bullies it's own Clan Mates & Guests #Clan is Power Hungry #Clan Fails at Planning Completely #Clan Is an Monarchy #Clan Bullies it's own Clan Mates #Clan Bullies it's own Guests #Clan Encourages Breaking the Rules of Runescape #Clan Hates People with High IQS #Clan Hates Smart people #Clan Calls People Bots and doesn't know if the Person is shy or not #Clan Calls people bots to the ones who Greet Them #Clan Doesn't Care About the Consequences they will be Receiving #Clan Calls it's own members and guests "Crazy" for just using their own brain freely #Clan Constantly Jumps to Conclusions #Clan is Reckless #Clan Refuses to Acknowledge the Truth #Clan did Rename 3 times #Clan wasn't able to Stick with one name on the first 3 days #Clan Loves to Call Anyone Paranoid and not Backing it up #Clan's Members Will Continue to Drop #Clan Refuses to Acknowledge the Truth About their own clan #38% of the Clan is Owners and Co-Owners or 8/21 From October 27th 2013 - November 11th 2013 #43% of the Clan is Owners & Co-Owners or 7/16 from October 11th 2013 - October 27th 2013 #25% of the Clan is Owners & Co-Owners or 7/27 From November 11th 2013 - November 12th 2013 #Clan is Very Misleading #Clan Lost 1 Member on November 12th 2013 and is now down to 26 members total #26% of the Clan is Owners & Co-Owners or 7/26 From November 12th 2013 - November 17th 2013 #Clan Refuses to Unban the people the banned for no reason #Clan is Greedy to the point they Don't care about their own clan mates #Clan is Very Bias #Clan primarily kicks out it's own members For Being Dedicated to the Clan. #Clan is Eroding Very Fast #Clan threatens it's own clan mates to just stay in the clan #Clan Supports 1 World Government irl #Clan Supports the New World Order and attempts to shove it down ppl's through #Clan calls people who know the truth "Crazy" and says "You Need An Mental Hospital" #Clan is Owned By the Illuminati & Freemasons #Clan Likes to Mimic Other Clans at all times on Clan Logos and Clan Colors #Clan is Ignorant #28% of the Clan is Owners and Co-Owners or 7/25 #Clan Lost 1 Member on November 17th 2013 from 26 down to 25 Members #Clan is Rotting #Clan Owners did an Rename due to Such an Low Rated Clan and their original usernames had suffered and to attempt to evade the truth #20.6% of the clan is Owners and Co-Owners or 6/29 #19% of the clan is Owners and Co-Owners or 6/31 #16% of the clan is Owners and Co-Owners or 6/36 #Clan Had divided & conquered it's self #Clan Stalks it's Former Members #Clan Dropped from 36 down to 24 Members #20% the clan is Owners & Co-Owners or 5/24 #Clan Dropped from 24 down to 22 Members #27% of the Clan is Owners & Co-Owners or 6/22 #32% of Clan is Owners & Co-Owners or 8/25 #Clan Argues a lot (per a day) #Clan Gives the Worst Impressions to New Players Daily Clan Events 1.Type: Slayer PVM - Boss Battle: World 45 , November 23rd 2013 @ 13:30 or 1:30PM CST Clan Contests Clan Meetings Other Clan Events Clan Voting Clan Wars Events Notes From Former Clan Members and Rival Clans Breakdown of Sanity is the worst clan in Runescape History from the Rival Clan. Your Clan deserves to have an Crystal Arrow Shot up your entire clan's ass and the leaders of Breakdown of Sanity as Well sincerely Entire Clan of Crystal Arrow. Clan is Full of kids in Grade school sincerely the owner of Crystal Arrow. Clan's Final Quality & Efficiency Rating: F- - Final Decision to become an TeamStealth Reborn Clan Ally: Rejected Reason for Rejection : Clan Has Too Much Issues and Can't Control Them Selves! Conditions From Team Stealth Reborn: our clan name is unique, get sure its our name only in Runescape. Don't Even Turn Down Team Stealth Reborn Again! More Notes About Breakdown of Sanity Clan: Clan was once used for the Illuminati's Sheeple Bait Clan. Notes About the Clan Leader T I B B L Ez : The Clan Leader Might Possibility Stop Talking to Former Clan Members. Number of Former Clan Members: 10+ , Former Members who Spoke up: 2 , Former Members who have not spoke up: 10+ Former Clan Members Who Where Kicked out of the Clan for Seeing the Same Issues of Breakdown of Sanity as I See #PvmSanity : Moved to The Citadel Kingdom Clan Reason: Breakdown of Sanity Has too Much issues. Pvm's Final Result: Leaving For Good. PvmSanity did one unasked major favor for obieden100 and he did it after 3 weeks he realized that obieden100 wasn't in the clan and did stood up for me and all former clan members who where originally trying to help the clan but he got an consequence from breakdown of sanity which is an false flag clan event to kick him out by framing him/setting him up then demoting him to recruit and finally banning him. #Obieden100 : Moved to Crystal Arrow Clan to Continue doing the usual Representing Team Stealth Reborn. Reason: Breakdown of Sanity has too Much issues & did Kick Me out for doing nothing wrong and they did attempt to Turn Down Team Stealth Reborn Obieden100's Final Result: Left the Clan For Good but still will be Observing The Clan. If Breakdown of Sanity wants another Chance they wont get it as easily as the 2 previous attempts and Gaining the Trust Required Wont even be close to being easy! My Experience in Breakdown of Sanity: It had an Good Start for the first 24hrs Until on the 3rd day since Clan Start Someone did Frame Me when I was in the shower on October 13th 2013 at night for 15 Minutes , when I did instantly solve their problem on the clan's false flag to remove me , it was very obvious but the only thing I'm trying to solve is who did plan this? , who wanted me removed from Breakdown of Sanity? , Why The Person Wanted Me Out of Breakdown of Sanity so desperately? , What's the Reason Wanting Me out of Breakdown of Sanity? , Right After they kicked me out of the clan. T I B B L Ez Wanted me to re-join the clan 1 week later since he asked me to spy on his own clan but didn't say for how long or when to stop , I had an feeling he did set me up but did accept his spying offer anyways. When His Clan was in Development at 9 Members total , I warned him that his clan would collapse but he didn't believe me. Here is the Picture I Get When Ever I Enter Breakdown of Sanity As A Guest! Clan Never Gave Me Any Chances to Re-Become a Member of that clan! I was the first person Breakdown of Sanity to be Kicked out and Banned from their clan. The Clan Never did See Me Log on and Never did see me log off which makes me very stealthy. #HealVoker and Tehsxybeast : Moved to and Created Disasterology Clan due to Breakdown of Sanity Was an Absolute Failure! and brought 6 members with them #X Sweider X : Quited Breakdown of Sanity for good and move to Legions Unite Clan Category:RuneScape Clans that Has Been Observed by Team Stealth Reborn Category:RuneScape Clans With an Offical F- - Rating Category:Runescape Clans That Failed the Observation By Team Stealth Reborn Category:RuneScape Clans That are Rotting Category:RuneScape Clans that Became an Enemy of Team Stealth Reborn Category:RuneScape Clans that Have been Warned by Team Stealth Reborn Category:RuneScape Clans That Are Rejected From Becoming an Ally